


Falling Into Habit

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Lap-sitting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Kalin is curious, and Crow is cute.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Crow Hogan & Kiryuu Kyousuke, Crow Hogan/Kiryuu Kyousuke, Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 3





	Falling Into Habit

**Author's Note:**

> What was meant to be a Discord short turned into a fic short, lmao. This is very much me project. 
> 
> Tell me if I wrote Enforcer!Kalin properly, I haven't really flushed him out really. This is only the second time I've written him after all.
> 
> Oh, first fic of the year! ^^

Living together as the Enforcers, Kalin learned a lot of about his teammates' habits. Like, for one, Jack got up at the crack of dawn every day to do god knows what, making sure he went to bed the night before at the right time so he'd get his full eight hours of beauty sleep. When he got hungry was when everyone else woke up because he didn't cook. 

And there was Yūsei who stared off into space sometimes, not moving or doing much of anything but breathing and blinking. Kalin had accidentally grabbed his shoulder while in this state, and Yūsei nearly threw over his shoulder. The younger teen apologized profusely while Jack laughed. "Next time," the blond said, "I'll show you how to get his attention right."

The chance came almost two days later, and Jack smirked, pulling Kalin with him as they came up to the raven. Then without hesitation, Jack ran the back of his hand across Yūsei's cheek gently and slowly, and Yūsei turned, leaning against the touch. "Hey," he said, smiling.

That was weird, but Kalin definitely kept that in mind the next time he saw Yūsei spacing out. (It worked.)

Then there was Crow. Or more like Crow _and_ his brothers because lap-sitting was a collaborative effort. Kalin might not have grown up with siblings or childhood friends, but the three of them were _really_ close. There was no denying it when Kalin would enter the room and find Crow on Yūsei's lap _taking a nap_ while Yūsei kept typing, or when he'd hear Crow and Jack bickering and sticking his head over only to see Crow on Jack's lap and an arm firmly wrapped around his waist, the both of them mad at each other. 

Kalin noted other times Crow was on either of his brother's lap. When they were forced to huddle together, Crow was moved onto Jack's lap usually to make more space. When Yūsei was working too long, Crow pulled his chair away from the laptop and sat on him and refused to move until Yūsei promised to take a break. When Crow was in a mood, he'd just sit on whoever was available without any explanation. Jack would grumble a bit and Yūsei would asked what was wrong to receive no answer, but they'd stop what they were doing to embrace him. 

Of course, there were a bunch of other habits Kalin learned about his friends, but this one stuck out the most. Maybe it was out of confusion because not many teenaged boys sat on each other's lap and so comfortably too. Maybe it was out of envy because Kalin had never been so close to anyone like that in his whole life. Maybe it was out of curiosity and he wanted to know what it was like to have Crow sit on his lap. Maybe it was a combination of all three, and Kalin had a morbid fascination to it all.

"Hey, you okay, man?" 

Kalin turned around, and he lowered his gaze to meet a pair of gray eyes. "Yeah, just thinking," he answered lightly.

"I figured," Crow said, snickering. "What were you thinking so hard about?" 

The white-haired teen paused, wondering he could . . . ask? "About you actually," Kalin confessed, forcing a small, hesitant laugh.

Crow raised an eyebrow, placing a hand at his hip. "What about me?" 

"Just curious about something."

"About what specifically? C'mon, Kalin, you can tell me, I won't get mad. Probably."

"Uhm, okay. It's about you sitting on Jack and Yūsei. Why do you do that?"

Unexpectedly, Crow turned pink, and all of the sudden, he was shy, moving his hand from his waist to his cheek to lightly scratch at it. "I guess that's not too hard to notice," he said. 

Kalin nodded in agreement.

"Can't be helped, I guess. It's been like this since we were kids, and I was always the smallest of the bunch. And I used to make Jack and Yūsei carry me when ever I could too. Guess we didn't grow out of it." Crow forced a smile. "Must be weird seeing guys being so close."

"N— No, not at all," Kalin replied, mouth moving faster than his brain. "I, uh, want to try it too, having you on my lap I mean." His own face felt warm, and he guessed that he was the same shade of pink as Crow who looked at him with a bit of surprise. 

"Okay," the younger teen said without missing a beat. "If you're cool with it, I don't mind. Sit on the couch." He was already pushing Kalin towards the patch up work they picked up a few weeks ago. 

"You really okay with this?"

"Ha, maybe it's a bit embarrassing, you're just lucky I like to be held."

That was something Kalin never knew before, and the lap-sitting suddenly made more sense. Actually, a lot of things started to go make sense, but he didn't have the time to think about them because he was being pushed onto the couch, landing on his ass with an _umph!_ because Crow was pretty strong.

"What do I do?" Kalin asked, realizing he was going into the deep end. He'd never had someone sit on his lap before now that he thought about it. 

Crow let out a snort, rolling his eyes. "Do what feels natural," he replied, "don't worry too much about it. It's not programming, ya know."

With that, the younger teen swiftly turned his body and dropped himself right onto Kalin's lap. His smooth movements and lack of hesitantion showed that he had a lot of practice, and he was already leaning back against Kalin's chest. Kalin, who felt the position to be a bit unstable, wrapped his arms around Crow and shifted a bit to get a little more comfortable.

He had two revelations then: 

One, Crow was muscular, strength and power packed in his arms, shoulders, and torso that can be felt with just a touch, but he wasn't heavy. Actually, he was pretty light. _Like a feather._

Two, Crow was much smaller than first expected. Kalin had always believed that Crow and Yūsei were about the same height, but he could fit his head over Crow's without any issue. Crow had a lot more hair than expected too, which had been giving the illusion of added height. And his frame was small, petite, hidden under a vest, a tough demeanour, and a casual attitude. 

"Wow," Kalin said without thinking, "you're _tiny_."

Crow retaliated with a smack to Kalin's outer thigh, hitting hard enough that it might bruise. It garnered a yelp from Kalin who then laughed in apology. 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," he tried to amend. "I'm just trying to say is that I'm understanding why Jack and Yūsei do this, it's kind of fun."

The younger teen huffed, crossing his arms, but glacing down, Kalin could see that his cheeks were pink again. _Cute._ He was really getting why Jack and Yūsei did this. 

"I'm not small," Crow mumbled, rolling his eyes, "you're the ones who are freakishly tall."

Kalin snorted, holding Crow tighter and resting his chin onto top of his head. Wow, he fit so perfectly on Kalin's lap that it was like hugging a plushie of some sorts, comforting and warm. The older teen liked this very much, and he hoped they could do this again, soaking in this feeling as much as he could before he was pushed away. 

The thing was, though, Crow didn't push him away, or told him to stop. Instead, he sank into the gesture, body relaxing against Kalin as his breathing became deeper and slower. He was enjoying this too.

A sudden urge came to Kalin at that moment, another habit of his teammates coming to mind. "Hey," he said softly, treading carefully, "can I kiss you too?" 

Crow hummed inquisitively, not at all offended, and he tilted his head up, a sleepy expression on his face. "Mkay," he replied with a small smile, and he closed his eyes.

Kalin had thought he was going to get another punch because there had to be a limit to what he could do too. The Enforcers were like a well-oiled machine, and they would always watch each other's back; it was just Kalin never expected to be allowed into his friends' well established circle so quickly, and that all he had to do was ask. 

Placing a hand under Crow's chin, Kalin dipped down and pressed their lips together, and he was met with no resistance, no protest, no sound but a simple sigh. It was sweet, the kiss, like sugar, and Kalin liked it, he liked it a lot.

They seperated at Kalin's discretion, not wanting to prolong it in the case that Crow didn't feel the same. He received a whine for his decision, gray eyes opening slightly. "Kiss," Crow said quietly, his hands gripping the older teen by the arms. "Kalin."

"Okay, okay," Kalin replied, smiling with a bit of amusement, and he complied to Crow's demand, thinking just how easily he could get use to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Crow is like a cat, omgs, Reb was right. Where was this fic when I was having trouble figuring out how to get Kalin to kiss Crow? xD
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)


End file.
